CinderRyan
by LitWriter
Summary: It's your typical Cinderella story. You got your twin in distress, the wicked rich sister, her evil step-groupies, a fairygod-creditcard, two parties, and a prince in sweaty uniform. Happily ever after, right?
1. The Beginning

"RYAAAAN!"

"What could her highness want now?" muttered Ryan as he got up from his computer and walked down the hall to his sister's bedroom. Looking into her room he saw nothing, but the sheer pinkness of her walls, floor, ceiling, and just about everything else. And a pile of designer clothes on the floor that was becoming bigger as more flew from her closet. "You called, Sharpay?" said Ryan in that patronizing tone his sister hated.

Sharpay's blond head of hair poked out of the closet to glare at him only for a second before returning to the task of emptying the closet of its contents. "Ryan," said her voice angrily, "Stop being a bitch and tell me where it is."

"Where what is, Sharpay?" asked Ryan, taking a step into the room.

"You know what!" said Sharpay getting angrier by the second.

"Sharpay, if I knew what it was then I would tell you where it is." said Ryan walking to the closet to check its insides.

Not even half of Sharpay's had been thrown out on the pile, and that pile was pretty damn big. The walk-in closet was about thirteen feet high and twenty feet deep with a lot of walking space in the middle and a mirror on each wall. Ryan's own closet wasn't even half as big as his sister's. But then again 'only the best for our little angel', as his parents usually said to Sharpay. Not that they were ever around long enough to see if she even liked it, or kept it, or even to give it to her. But that's how it is when your parent's have business meetings, and private getaways, every day. The longest they actually stayed in their home was for five whole hours. But back to Sharpay who took another pile of clothes and threw them straight in Ryan's face.

"My Gucci dress with matching handbag and hat ensemble. Where is it?" asked Sharpay again.

"It's still at the store. You told me to go get it just five minutes ago." Ryan reminded her.

"Then why isn't it here yet?! And why are you just standing here?! Go get it!" Sharpay screamed at him folded her arms over the breast of her pink robe with the embroidered _SE_.

"Sharpay, is about to start in eleven minutes. I'll never be able to make it to the mall and back in time. Just pick something else to wear." said Ryan.

"NO! I can't just _pick_ an outfit out in a second. Go get my ensemble or else . . ." said Sharpay letting the threat hang in the air.

That was enough to prompt Ryan into running from the room and into his car, the one thing his parents actually did give him. It was the same kind as Sharpay's, except in baby blue. Ryan didn't know how Sharpay expected him to get the ensemble back to her in just . . . _nine_ minutes! He wouldn't even be able to make it to the mall in nine minutes. But the thought of what she might do if he didn't do as she said was an even worse thought.

By the time he had reached the mall he was already late for first period and would probably be late to second too. Rushing to the Gucci store he ran up to the front counter, which was fortunately unoccupied by any customers.

"Hi." said Ryan to the woman behind the counter.

"Hello, Ryan." said the woman. All the employees knew him by name since he was there every week carrying out Sharpay's shopping orders.

"Is Sharpay's order in?" asked Ryan impatiently.

"Yes. I've got it right here." said the woman as she reached under the counter and pulled out the ensemble that was in its box. "I hope Sharpay likes it."

"She better love it." said Ryan as he handed the woman his credit card.

"It's ok. Sharpay already had it paid for." said the woman pushing his card back to him.

"Wait." said Ryan confused. "She already paid for it, and so she sent me to get it."

"Yes."

"Why didn't she just send one of the butlers? Or just have it sent to the house?!" shouted Ryan. The woman flinched slightly as his sudden outburst. Ryan did his deep breathing exercises and put on a smile. "Sorry about that," he said apologetically, "I sometimes overreact. Thank you for your help."

"You're very welcome. Do come again." said the woman as if nothing had happened.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon." Ryan muttered under his breath as he left the store.

Returning to his car he put the keys in the ignition and jetted back to the house. Besides the fact that he had nearly gotten into two accidents, it was a nice drive. When he was back he found that Sharpay's car wasn't in the driveway, in the garage, or anywhere on the premises. This meant she had already left for school . . . in a different outfit. Sadly, this wasn't a first for Sharpay so Ryan wasn't that angry, or surprised. He just went inside, put the ensemble in Sharpay's room, and returned to his car. This time he drove at a more controlled pace to school and was able to arrive at the break between third and fourth period.

Entering through the double doors of East High Ryan headed for his locker, which was conveniently located a couple lockers away from his sister's. When he got there he found Sharpay mingling with her 'best friends', or as Ryan liked to call them her groupies. They only liked her for what she had and she didn't even mind, because she had everything. They followed her everywhere and spent all their time at her house or at the Lava Springs resort with her. He saw more of them then he saw of his own parents. And like Sharpay they boss him around too. It was almost like they were permanent step-sisters that he couldn't get rid of. That's why he eventually came up with another name for them. The evil step-groupies.

"Oh my god, Sharpay," squealed Groupie #1, "Your outfit is so darling."

She was referring to the Armani ensemble that Sharpay wore with a Louis Vuitton bag and Coco Chanel boots.

"I know." said Sharpay basking in her glory. "It took me hours to come up with it."

_My ass_, thought Ryan angrily, _more like two seconds._

"Oh, Ryan," exclaimed Sharpay as she turned around and saw him," there you are! I've been looking all over for you! You know, skipping classes won't do well for your already poor grades!"

Ryan wanted to yell at her right there and then. She knew he wasn't that smart, but that he tried his hardest. And to insult him in front of a hall of people. But it was just usual Sharpay. So he kept his mouth shut.

"Sorry, Sharpay." said Ryan in a polite tone. "I was out getting your Gucci ensemble from the mall. Remember?"

"Oh please, Ryan," said Sharpay waving him off, "Gucci is so yesterday."

"Seriously." said Groupie #3.

"Everyone knows that." said Groupie #2

"But I guess I can forgive for your mistake . . . this time." said Sharpay with that evil glint in her eyes. "Anyway, I need you to carry my books for me. With you gone I've had to have some strange girl carry them around for me."

"Let me guess, she's kinda small with glasses and shy?" asked Ryan.

"Yes!" said Sharpay astonished. "How did you know?"

"Sharpay, that's Kelsi." said Ryan. "We've known her since the first grade."

"Oh," said Sharpay surprised, "Is that right? Well, she isn't very strong. She kept dropping my books all over the place."

"Just give me the books, Sharpay." said Ryan so he could end this conversation.

Sharpay snapped her fingers and from around a corner a small brunette girl appeared carrying a stack of heavy textbooks. She stared at Sharpay and Sharpay simply waved at Ryan. The girl walked over to him and transferred the books.

"Hey, Ryan." she said.

"Hey, Kelsi." he said kindly. "I heard you had a rough morning."

"You know her highness." said Kelsi. Luckily, Sharpay had returned to gabbing with her groupies so the comment went unnoticed.

"Yeah, she had me go to the mall and pick up an outfit that she didn't even end up wearing. So now I've missed my first three periods." said Ryan.

"Lucky for you that you have me." said Kelsi with a smile.

"What'd you do?" asked Ryan suspiciously.

"I got all your homework from your first three periods. And told your teachers that you weren't feeling well which is why you weren't here." said Kelsi.

"Oh my god. Thank you, Kelsi," said Ryan with much gratitude, "You're a life saver."

"Well, thanks to you I don't have to carry Sharpay's books anymore. So I say we're even." said Kelsi walking away. "See you at lunch."

"See ya." Ryan called after her. Turning back he saw Sharpay and her groupies staring at him. "Yes?" he asked.

"If you're done chitchatting we've got to get to class." said Sharpay indignantly.

"Can I at least get my books first?" asked Ryan.

"No time. And would you mind carrying the girl's books also. I knew you wouldn't." said Sharpay finishing the conversation without letting Ryan getting a word in. In a second his stack of books was three times as high and he was unable to see past it. "Hurry up, Ryan, or we'll be late." he heard Sharpay say as her heels clicked down the halls.

Without further thought Ryan just followed the sound of the heels as he walked blindly through the halls. In a few seconds his nerves about walking blind went away he just started walking without worrying who he might bump into. But when the sound of heels went away the nerves soon returned. Ryan tried to look past his stack, but couldn't without the giant tower rocking every which way. So he just started walking forward again. For a few seconds he was good . . . until he ended up crashing right into another person. It was amazing how the entire hall was empty and he managed to bump into the only person walking through it.

The books had managed to scatter all across the hall and Ryan was laying flat on his back with his eyes closed. The back of his head hurt and he was hoping the other person would just walk away without even noticing him. Sadly, a few seconds later he could feel the heat of another person hovering over him.

"Are you ok?" asked a familiar voice.

Ryan's eyes shot open when he recognized it. Standing over him was Troy Bolton, the prince of East High. Or as people liked to call him, the basketball king, ruler of the school, god of the court, every girl's wet dream, and some boy's, every possible name you could think of. And right now, the worst person Ryan would want to be embarrassed in front of.

"Um, y-yeah." Ryan stuttered as he pushed himself up with his hands. Eventually he was in a sitting position on the floor. "A-are you o-ok?" _God dammit_, thought Ryan, _I sound like a total loser._

"I'm not the one on the floor." said Troy with a smile. "You need any help with your books?"

"No." said Ryan quickly, wanting Troy to leave as soon as possible, "I can get them. You should be going or you'll be late."

Troy looked at the watch on his wrist and noticed the time. "Oh shoot, your right," he said standing straight up, "I gotta go. I'll see you around."

"Uh-huh." said Ryan without even bothering to watch Troy leave. He went straight to gathering the books that were all over the floor. By the time he had rebuilt the stack the class bell had rung. Fortunately, with the stack of books on the ground Ryan was able to tell where he was and quickly was able to make his way to his class.

"Mr. Evans," said Ms. Darbus with mild surprise, "I was told you were out sick."

"Not even sickness could keep me away from your class Ms. Darbus." said Ryan when he had reached his seat next to the glaring Sharpay.

"Well, that's very nice, Ryan," said Darbus, "But the next time you decide to come to my class late . . . don't."

The harshness in her tone made Ryan flinch and Sharpay smile. Fourth and fifth period couldn't go by fast enough. But eventually they were over and it was lunch period for Ryan. He was able to leave Sharpay's books at her locker and go to lunch. In the cafeteria he met up with the Kelsi at the drama club table.

"Hey, Kels." he said sitting down.

"Hey, Ry." she said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"So how's your day been since you were released from Sharpay duty?" asked Ryan.

"Pretty boring." said Kelsi. "How's yours been?"

"Late to fourth. Bored in fifth." said Ryan, "Normal day."

"Late to fourth?" inquired Kelsi.

"After Sharpay gave me her books I also had to carry the groupie's books." said Ryan. "So I couldn't see where I was going and I ended up getting lost and I ended up crashing into Troy Bolton."

"Troy Bolton?!"

"Want to scream that any louder?" asked Ryan as he clamped a hand over Kelsi's mouth.

Kelsi removed his hand and stared at him wide-eyed. "You bumped into your long-time crush of like three years and you aren't excited?"

"First, it's not a crush, I just think he looks cute. Second, no I'm not excited. Third, it was totally embarrassing and I hope it never happens again. Lastly, here comes the queen."

Kelsi turned around to watch with Ryan as Sharpay and her posse slowly sauntered over to the table. Sharpay stopped in front of Ryan.

"Ryan, be a dear and go buy me some food from that place that I love." said Sharpay in an innocent voice.

"I have no money, Sharpay." said Ryan.

"You have a credit card."

"Not I don't. You took it during fifth period, remember? You said it was punishment for me being late to fourth." Ryan reminded her.

"Well, here," said Sharpay digging through her purse and shoving the card in his face, "You can have it back. Just go and get my food."

Ryan took the card and put it in his pocket. Getting up from the table he said good-bye to Kelsi and left the cafeteria. Once he was in his car he left the school parking lot and drove into town towards the restaurant Sharpay liked to get her lunch from. Inside they already had her food since she always gets the same thing every time.

"Hello, Ryan." said the guy at the register. Again the employees knew him here because of Sharpay's frequent needs.

"Hi, can I have Sharpay's food?" asked Ryan.

"Right here." said the clerk, pointing to the bag on the counter. "That'll be 87.45."

"Sharpay better really like this food because it is burning a hole in my pocket." said Ryan as he reached into his pocket and felt the actual hole that was in it. And the emptiness of no credit card or even a wallet. "Oh god!" said Ryan as he frantically searched his other pocket, which had no hole, but no money either.

"Is there a problem?" asked the clerk.

"I have no money." said Ryan with a hung head.

"Then I guess you get no food." said the clerk snatching the food off the counter.

"Wait!" said Ryan, "Can't I just start a tab?!"

"Sorry. We don't have tabs." said the clerk snootily.

"Sharpay will kill me if I don't bring back her food." Ryan pleaded.

"I'll make sure to attend the funeral." said the clerk before walking away.

All Ryan could do was grunt and whine as he trudged back to his car, looking out for his wallet and credit card all the while. When he got back to school lunch was almost over and Sharpay was not happy.

"There you are, Ryan!" she barked, "Where is my food?! You had better not have used that credit card on something else?!"

"I lost my credit card and my wallet." muttered Ryan.

"You did what?! Oh, great job, Ryan! Now I have no food!" Sharpay scolded him.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay."

"Sorry?! You're sorry?! Sorry isn't good enough! Just get out of my sight! You're making me sick to my stomach!"

Completely mortified Ryan left the cafeteria and the school. He decided to spend the rest of the day at home.


	2. The Credit Card

"Wake up, Ryan!"

The piercing shrill of Sharpay's voice made Ryan flinch before opening his bleary eyes to the light of his room. He turned his head up and saw Sharpay glaring down at him before looking at his clock.

"Sharpay, it's only 5:30. There's still like a half hour of sleep I need."

"Do you know what day it is, Ryan?" asked Sharpay sharply.

"It's Friday." said Ryan. Finally he knew an answer to one of Sharpay's questions.

"Correction. It's Halloween. And do you know what that means?" asked Sharpay. Ryan knew the answer, but of course Sharpay wasn't going to give him time to speak. "That's the yearly Halloween Bash at Lava Spring's. Well after-Halloween Bash, since there's the Halloween Dance at school, but you get the point."

"So what do you want, Sharpay?" Ryan asked as politely as he could.

"In case, you've forgotten we're on the planning committee for the school dance." Sharpay reminded him. Actually he had forgotten, probably because it was Sharpay who had signed them up without consulting him. "So now we have two parties to plan and decorate. So get up!"

"I'm up, Sharpay." said Ryan lifting himself out of bed. "Would you please leave so that I can get dressed?"

"Hurry up." said Sharpay leaving the room.

In a matter of minutes Ryan was dressed, groomed, and ready for the day. He went downstairs to the kitchen to find Sharpay peeling an orange.

"I'm ready."

"Good." said Sharpay throwing the orange away before even taking a bite. "Now let's go. I don't want to you being late like yesterday. That Kelsi girl is too weak to be of any use."

"I'm not even going to comment." muttered Ryan as he followed his sister out the front door.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"We'll be taking my car today. You drive." said Sharpay handing him the keys.

"You're gonna let me drive your car?" asked Ryan, taking the keys with some suspicion.

"I can't drive and apply my make-up at the same time," said Sharpay matter-of-factly, "Actually, I could, but you know how those police people are."

"Yeah, defending the law and all that. They are so boring." said Ryan sarcastically.

"Exactly." said Sharpay as if he really was agreeing with her. "Now hurry up and get in the car, or else we'll be late."

"Sharpay, we have more than an hour before school starts." Ryan informed her.

"Yes, but with you and our slow driving it could take forever before we get there." said Sharpay getting into the pink convertible.

"Of course, me and my slow driving." said Ryan as he entered behind her.

By 6:20 the convertible was parked in the school parking lot and Ryan was following Sharpay through the giant front doors of East High. There was still an entire hour before school actually began so there were no students and barely any of the staff. Obviously, Sharpay was feeling very upset at a wasted entrance. What was the point of being so wonderful if you didn't a crowd to look at you every time you walked through the door, especially on a holiday?

"Ryan," she shouted angrily turning on her brother, "Why would you drive us here so early? Now we've missed a golden entrance on Halloween! And look at my outfit! People would have been amazed for hours."

Ryan looked at his sister's outfit and didn't really know what she was talking about. It looked like one of her usual outfits, except coordinated in orange and black. In fact, she didn't even pull it off that well.

"You're right, Sharpay. It looks amazing." Ryan lied through his teeth. "But it was your idea to come to school so early."

"Ryan, stop trying to blame your mistakes on me. If you didn't drive like a rabbit high on caffeine we wouldn't have arrived so early." scolded Sharpay.

"Your right, Sharpay. My mistake. It won't happen again." said Ryan with the usual smile.

"It better not." said Sharpay pointing a threatening finger in his face. "Now come. We must find Darbus." After searching the drama room, the auditorium, the cafeteria, and Sharpay making Ryan search the entire outside perimeter of the school, they found her in the music room. "Ryan, why didn't you say she was in the music room in the first place?" asked Sharpay angrily, tired from _searching_.

"Probably because I didn't know she was here." said Ryan.

"Ms. Darbus," said Sharpay, completely ignoring her brother and entering the room.

"Sharpay. Ryan. What are you two doing here so early?" asked Darbus, stepping away from the piano and the papers she had been working on.

"Ryan, being the speed demon he is, got us here too early and so I decided to get some work done on the Halloween dance for school." said Sharpay. "Do we have the Ocean View ballroom?"

"Yes, Sharpay." answered Ryan. "They confirmed five days ago. I told you about it."

"If you'd told me then I would've remembered, Ryan." said Sharpay, slightly irritated. "What about the caterer?"

"Booked. And the food will be delivered by 6:30." said Ryan.

"Sound system?"

"Being set up as we speak." said Ryan.

"DJ?"

"Got him."

"Decorations?"

"Our supervision is required, but they should be finished before the dance."

"Both of us?"

"No. I'm sure they can use just one set of eyes."

"Good. Take care of it."

"You want me to do this all by myself?"

"You seem to be on top of things already. Besides I need to focus on the Lava Springs Bash."

"If you two are so prepared then why do you need me?" asked Ms. Darbus.

"I wanted to make sure that if Ryan screwed up then there would be someone with the competence to know how to plan a party." said Sharpay turning to the teacher.

"Of course," said Darbus, not sure whether to feel insulted, like Ryan was, or complimented, "Well then, if my skills are not needed here I will be taking my leave."

"Wit, Ms. Darbus," said Ryan, "I can put you down as the staff supervision for the dance, right?"

"Of course dear." said Darbus, before leaving the room.

Once Darbus was gone Ryan turned back to Sharpay to see her smiling at him. It was an eerie sight, considering she never smiled at him unless she wanted something and usually it didn't seem so . . . genuine.

"What is it?" asked Ryan suspiciously.

"Ryan, my dear brother," said Sharpay taking a step closer, "For once you've actually decided to be of some use to me. It makes me happy to see that you've finally decided to appreciate e as your sister."

"What can I say, Sharpay? You're too hard to resist." said Ryan playing along.

"I know," said Sharpay returning to her usual mind set, "Now I just need you to do one favor for me."

"What?" said Ryan, not surprised the request.

"Can you go supervise the decorations for the dance?" asked Sharpay.

"Sharpay, I already am going to supervise the decorations." said Ryan. Was she not listening to a single word he had said?

"I mean now," said Sharpay getting into bossy mode, "As in _right now_."

"What?!" said Ryan incredulously. "Sharpay it can wait until the end of school."

"Ryan, I want everything to go off without a hitch. And for that to happen we need to be prepared beforehand. We can't do a rush job and end up missing fatal flaws. This way the decorating can be a slow and thorough process. Don't you want this party to be the best in East High history?" said Sharpay. Obviously, she had been practicing this in her mind. Or maybe she was making it up as she went. She was that good. Ryan had witnessed it many a time.

"Sharpay that means I'd miss school." said Ryan.

"Ryan-"

"Sharpay, you know that any student absent on the day of the dance can't attend." Ryan told her.

"I can get you in, Ry. We're the dance committee. We have special privileges." Sharpay reminded him.

"Not that special." said Ryan.

"Ryan," said Sharpay getting impatient, "I love you. I really do. Of course the law requires I do, but I do it of my own free will. But when you keep acting so selfish I feel that love dwindling down. And you know what I'm really getting down to the bottom of the barrel. So if you do not want me to have you deported to some wasteland region in ANTARCTICA, you will do as I say and go supervise the damn decorations! NOW!"

"Sharpay," Ryan began, but he realized what retaliation would entail, "I'm going. Right now. I'll see you at home."

"Good." said Sharpay regaining her cool.

"Can I have the car keys?" asked Ryan reaching out his hand.

"No, Ryan. How else am I going to get home?" said Sharpay as if Ryan should've known that.

"Then how am I going to get to the hotel, Sharpay? Or back home for that matter?!" asked Ryan, getting annoyed.

"I don't know. Take a bus or something," said Sharpay not really caring, "You're not completely stupid. You'll find something. Toodles."

As Sharpay left the room Ryan felt as if he were completely stupid. To think Sharpay would actually give him a simple task that wouldn't make him want to tear his hair out? He must have been completely deluded. And of course to think that she would provide any help? He must be _insane_. And now he had to find a way to get to a hotel five miles away with no car. Oh! And now that he remembered no money, or credit card. This day was turning out to be just fantastic! Leaving the music room he walked down to the first floor, through the main hall, and out of the double doors. He checked his watch to see what time it was. 6:55. Better start walking.

By the time he had made it to the hotel it was 8:47. His feet were nearly numb and it almost felt like he had blisters. How is it that some people are able to run seven miles a day just fine, but he can't walk five miles without wanting to pass out? _Robots_, thought Ryan, _they must be robots._But he could save those thoughts for a less important time. Right now he had to get in there and supervise the party decorating. After going inside Ryan went straight to the ballroom and saw why Sharpay had demanded to have this certain hotel for the party. The double grand staircase that led into the room was so grand and regal that you had to stare at it for hours just to absorb a portion of its beauty. It would be perfect for Sharpay's grand entrance.

Once he was done staring Ryan found the hotel manager and had all the available staff members come to help with the decorating of the room. Since some staff members had to leave to return to their normal jobs, while some came back when they were free of duty. So sometimes they were short-handed and sometimes they had a surplus of people. But with perfect coordination on Ryan's part they were able to work everything out smoothly and eventually get everything done. Ryan had to sit on the top center step and stare at the work put into the room. It was truly beautiful. It must look great during Christmas with lights and wreaths. But for today, it was a perfect display of Halloween. The students would be proud. And of course, Sharpay would take all the credit. But at least Ryan would know. After a few more minutes he left the ballroom and gave every staff member a thank you for their help and hard work.

It was 1:35 by the time the decorations were finished, 2:07 by the time he had actually left, and 4:26 when he had actually gotten home. His legs felt like jelly and he could not bring himself to get out of his bed when he fell into it. But two seconds later there was a knock on his bedroom door. With a groan he got up and walked across the room to open the door. It was one of the maids with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Miss. Evans said to give this to you when you arrived." said the maid. She handed him the piece of paper and left to return to her duties.

Ryan opened the letter and dreaded the message that those purple, curvy letters held:

_Ry,_

_I know you've worked your hardest on the ballroom decorations. So I'll try not to be too disappointed when I see them. Anyway, when you get back I'll still probably be out at the mall with the girls. I just need you to do one more favor. Since I'm gonna be so busy at the mall I'm gonna need you to get things ready at Lava Springs. I know I said I would have it done, but you know how incompetent Fulton can be. Maybe you two would make a better team. Be sure everything is ready by 10:00. As you know that's when the dance ends and I'm gonna need you at Lava Springs the whole time. So sadly, you'll have to miss the dance. But you can take pride in knowing you made two great parties. I'll meet you and Lava Springs, because you'll need to go over everything with me, at 10:00. Be there. Oh, and have fun. Toodles._

_Your fabulous sister,_

_Sharpay_

How dare she? How dare she?! How dare she deprive him of one of the greatest events of his senior year?! Who did she think she was?! That wicked bitch! After all he's done for her she goes and does this?!

_Deep breath, Ryan. Deep breath_, he told himself, _In and out. In and out._ After a few minutes of calming exercises he was able to think with a more clear mind. What he wanted to do was go to the dance and tell her to shove it. "But I can't do that," Ryan reminded himself, "Then there will be no Halloween Bash at Lava Springs and everyone's night is ruined. Besides that gives Evans a bad name. I can't just mess things up because of her. So . . . I have to give up my party to put together _our_ party. But first . . ." Ryan dug his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed the first number on speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Really, Sharpay? Seriously?"

"Oh, Ryan. You must've gotten my note."

"Yes, I did."

"I know you think I'm being unfair but-"

"Don't worry, Sharpay. I'm going."

"Oh! I knew you would see things my way. You're becoming so much better, Ryan."

"I said I was going, Sharpay. I didn't say I'd like it."

"As long as you're going it doesn't really matter."

"Why can't I go, Sharpay? Fulton can handle things. Besides, everything could be finished before 10:00."

"And they need to stay finished. Besides the food won't be ready until 9:45. I need you there for _full_ supervision."

"What about Fulton?"

"Fulton can't even tie his own shoes."

"Neither can you."

"I thought we promised to never talk of that."

"Good-bye, Sharpay."

"Toodles, Ryan. And make sure-"

Ryan hung up on his sister before she could finish. He couldn't believe her. His phone said it was 4:35. He grabbed his keys from the bedside table and went down to his car. Turning the engine on he headed straight for Lava Springs. By 4:50 he there and dealing with the usual Fulton b.s. Luckily, here at Lava Springs the staff was more willing to bend to his demands and he was able to get the decorations, the tables, the music, the DJ, the menu, and all of Sharpay's other _special_ plans done by 6:55.

"The dance starts in five minutes," said Ryan glumly as he sat in the lobby with Fulton hovering over him.

"I am sorry that you have to miss your party, Mr. Evans." said Fulton.

"Don't lie to me, Fulton. I've known you since I was two." said Ryan done with all the junk in his life.

"Sorry, Mr. Evans. I'm just following Miss. Evans wishes." said Fulton.

"Well, Miss. Evans is really pissing me off. She should be the one stuck here with no friends, no fun, no music, no money, no credit card." said Ryan going on in his rant.

"Actually, Miss. Evans left all of her credit cards here." Fulton informed him.

"Yeah well . . . wait. What?" asked Ryan suddenly intrigued.

"Miss. Evans left all of her stuff here in her suite." Fulton repeated.

"Fulton," said Ryan, a plan formulating in his head as he spoke, "For once I'm actually glad we hired you."

"Thank you, Mr. Evans." said Fulton.

"Now all I need is a key to Sharpay's room, please."

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you one."

"What?" said Ryan, suddenly going back down into his spiral.

"Miss. Evans said no one is allowed a key to her room, including you." said Fulton.

"Fulton," began Ryan as he stood up, "I have been through a really bad day. I had to wake up a half-our early, which cost me valuable sleep time and put bags under my eyes, I had to walk around my entire school for thirty minutes, then ditch school, possibly making my grades suffer even more, walk _five miles_ without stopping once, work on decorations for like _five_ hours, walk another _six miles_ back home, with my legs feeling like they could fall off at any minute, had my dream night taken away from me, by my _sister_, through freaking _note_, I've worked my butt off here for a two hours, and now I have one shot at redeeming this day, and you are telling me _no._" Some point during Ryan's ranting Fulton had taken a seat and now Ryan was the one hovering over him with bloodshot eyes. "Fulton, if you do not give me that key you won't have to worry about Miss. Evans. She'll probably deport you to a place where you can be found. But with me . . . they won't even be able to find the _body_. Now will you give me the key?"

"Would you like one or two keys?" said Fulton with a pleading smile.

"Thank you, Fulton." said Ryan, returning to his normal sweet demeanor. "One will do."

In a matter of minutes Ryan had a key and was walking down the hall towards Sharpay deluxe suite. With a swipe of the key card the red light changed to green and Ryan entered the room. Ever since birth his twin sister had been infatuated with the color pink and Ryan would never try to understand why. So as he crossed the pink, fluffy interior all he looked for was his sister's Chanel wallet, which was conveniently located on her bed. Picking up the wallet he searched through the many credit cards that flooded its contents.

"Discover. Ew. Master Card. Ok," said Ryan flipping through card after card," Hm. American Express. . . ooh! Chase Visa. Excellent."

Sharpay's prized credit card. It held half of her entire savings. The other half was split between all of her other cards. This was gonna be good. By 7:14 he was walking through the mall, trying to find a certain store.

"Here you are," said Ryan looking at the sign above the open door, "Armani."

"How may I help you?" asked an attendant who greeted Ryan when he walked in.

"Hi. I'm looking for something clean, handsome, and very _very_ expensive." said Ryan with a glint in his eye.

"I believe we have something like that." said the attendant walking off.

Before long Ryan had purchased a 50,000 white Armani suit and pants with matching white hat. Of course, he wasn't done. It was a costume ball so he had to buy a disguise. Luckily, for Sharpay it wasn't expensive. Just a simple Phantom of the Opera style mask. And with his costume complete he was off to the dance.


	3. The Dance

7:45

Ryan couldn't have planned it more perfectly. He had fifteen minutes to change into his costume and make it into the ballroom just as the clock struck 8:00. Running into the nearest hotel bathroom, which was fortunately unoccupied by any other students, he donned his suit, hat, and mask. With the mask covering a half of his face and the hat tilted forward over his forehead Ryan was sure that no one could get a good look at his face. 7:58.

"Showtime." said Ryan as he ascended the great staircase. By 7:59 he was entering the bouncing ballroom of music and young dancers, and by the stroke 8:00 he was standing at the head of the grand staircase. The room lights were dim with a few strobe lights. That would be great with hiding his identity and his light blonde hair. In the dimness he could see his sister standing to one side of the room with her posse, people swarming around her, probably to congratulate her on the decorations or to ogle her Cinderella style dress. She decided if she was gonna be a princess she might as well dress as the most famous of them. He spotted Kelsi dancing with someone in a basketball uniform, most likely Jason Cross, who had been crushing on her for the past year and a half, and vice versa.

Just like in that Hilary Duff movie he had seen a spotlight shone on Ryan just as he decided to descend the stairs before him. He could he feel a couple of eyes on him and a couple joining them, including the eyes of the swarm around Sharpay. And eventually he gained the attention of Sharpay herself. When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs Kelsi, who had also caught his entrance was waiting for him. She was wearing a fairy costume, like the ones you see when you go to the ballet, without the wings.

"Hi, Ry." she shouted over the booming music.

Ryan froze. "Crap." he said before pulling Kelsi into some secluded corner and lifting up his hat. "How could you tell it was me?"

"It wasn't that hard. You look the same as usual, except with a mask." said Kelsi.

"Oh, crap. If you recognized me then so will Sharpay." said Ryan suddenly regretting his decision. "I better get out of here."

"Wait, Ryan," said Kelsi, grabbing his arm before he could go anywhere, "While I was walking to the stairs I happened to overhear Sharpay and her friends talking about 'the hottie that stole her thunder'."

"First, ew," said Ryan shuddering at the thought of his sister thinking he was a hottie, "Second . . . did I really steal her thunder?"

"Oh yeah," said Kelsi, "Nearly every eye was on you. The only way Sharpay could get that many was to have her clones announce her entrance."

"Wow," said Ryan, now with a major confidence boost, "Maybe this actually was a good idea."

"Totally," said Kelsi, "And you wanna know something else?"

"What?"

"Troy was watching."

"And Gabriella probably was too. You know his girlfriend?"

"Not anymore. He broke up with her today. Right in the middle of the hallway. Big blow-up scene."

"Really?" asked Ryan intrigued for a second, "But he's probably found some bimbo cheerleader to go out with. He probably just wanted to find someone that was more ready to give it up."

"Actually," said Kelsi, "They broke up because Gabriella wanted sex and Troy didn't. Apparently, he's a virgin. He said he wanted to save it for someone special. And Gabriella wouldn't give up. So he broke up with her."

"Wow," said Ryan, "I really wish I hadn't missed school."

"Where were you, anyway?"

"Here. Making this." said Ryan gesturing to the ballroom and all his work.

"Wow, great job." said Kelsi taking a look around the entire room. "Sharpay was saying that this was all her doing and that she didn't need praise, but it was appreciated."

"Sounds like typical, Sharpay."

"How did you get in? I thought absent students weren't allowed to attend."

"Luckily for me the person at the door was one of the staff members that helped put up the decorations. He recognized me and let me in anyway."

"Why do you get all the luck?"

"This from the girl who was dancing with Jason Cross a few minutes ago."

"Oh," said Kelsi suddenly red-faced, "You saw that?"

"It was hard to miss. And his costume was . . . nice."

"Shut up," said Kelsi shoving him in the arm, "His costume is actually a professional basketball player. So, he wore his uniform."

"Ah. Creative." said Ryan.

"Look who's talking." said Kelsi commenting on Ryan's costume.

"What? You don't like?" asked Ryan turning around playfully. "It cost me a fortune."

"I love it. And I'm sure Troy will love it, too." said Kelsi mischievously.

"And on that note," said Ryan, "I'm going to go enjoy my party before the night is over."

"Go get him." said Kelsi giving him a pat on the back.

Ryan tilted his hat back down and waited for Kelsi to return to the dance floor before venturing out into the room. When he was turning around the stairs to cross to the other side of the room with the snack table he was unable to see the person walking towards him until they both collided. Ryan was able to find his footing before he fell on the floor. Lifting up his hat a little Ryan was able to see that it was Troy Bolton who he had bumped into. Figures that Troy Bolton would dress up as Prince Charming for a Halloween ball.

"I'm so sorry." said Troy, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"I-it's ok." said Ryan. _Dammit, Ryan_, he thought, _stay cool_. "With my hat down I can barely see where I'm going." he said more confidently.

"Yeah, well it's also hard to see with your head towards the floor." said Troy.

"The floor?" asked Ryan confused.

"I was thinking." Troy clarified. "Whenever I think I always look at the floor, which is probably why I'm always bumping into people and other blunt objects. Yesterday, I accidently knocked some kid over and made his books fall. He said he was fine, but I should've helped him anyway. I was just so deep in thought."

_Some kid_, thought Ryan, _some kid. He doesn't even know my name_. Ryan wanted to tell Troy his name, but that would be too suspicious. So he had to say something else. "Maybe, he was just too embarrassed to want any help." said Ryan without thinking.

Troy looked at him for a second which made him nervous then looked away. "I didn't mean to embarrass him." he said. Ryan could hear a hint of guilt in his tone.

"Oh, no. I didn't mean to say you embarrassed him." said Ryan. "I meant maybe he was stressed from other things in his life and after falling he felt like being alone for a second."

"So I embarrassed him and made him more stressed than he already was?" said Troy looking at him.

"No!" said Ryan slapping his hands over his eyes. "Maybe falling down gave him a second to stop and think. So you helped him and . . . oh, forget. I suck at speaking. Sorry."

From behind his hands Ryan could hear the sound of laughter. Removing his hands he saw Troy chuckling.

"It's ok." said Troy looking him straight in the eyes. "I suck at speaking too. At least you tried. Thanks."

"Right," said Ryan wanting to forget the exchange, "So, um, what were you thinking about?"

"You have really nice eyes."

The awkward silence that followed the comment was immediately interrupted by Groupie #2 coming up to Ryan.

"Sharpay wants to talk to you." she said.

Ryan looked from her to Troy who looked like he suddenly realized what he had said. Choosing to follow the groupie Ryan left Troy there without looking back. Of course when he saw Sharpay in her flowing pink dress he instantly regretted he hadn't stayed with Troy and the awkward silence. When they arrived the groupie left Ryan's side and returned to Sharpay's with the other two. Sharpay just stared at him and his clothes, probably sizing him up. Ryan hoped to God that she didn't recognize him. Luckily he had remembered to pull his hat back down.

"Hello." Sharpay suddenly said.

"H-cough, cough. Hi." said Ryan disguising his voice in one of the many theatre tones he had mastered. He had chosen his rough, deep voice.

"What's your name?" asked Sharpay.

"Uh . . . Chester. Chester Cunningham." said Ryan, making one up.

"Chester Cunningham? I haven't seen your name in any of the school records." said Sharpay.

"I just transferred in today." said Ryan.

"Where from?"

"New York."

"That explains the lack of tan. Which part of New York?"

"Upper east side. Is there any where else to live?"

"Good answer. Your parents?"

"Is this an inspection for your next husband?"

"I just like to know my fellow students."

"Dead. I'm moving in with my grandparents. My parents left me a lot of money and their business empire."

"Tragic. Your grandparents?"

"Normal old people. Kinda boring."

"Aren't they all? What's your favorite color?"

"I'm wearing it."

"White. Pink and white make a nice combination. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I would. But I already have a girlfriend."

"I thought you just got here."

"I work fast."

"Well then it should be over soon. Call me when it's over."

"Sure thing."

"You may go now."

"Hope to see you again, my queen."

"Don't worry. You'll be seeing me at my after party at Lava Springs."

"I look forward to it."

As Ryan walked away from his sister all he could think about was how much he wanted to barf. Oh god! His sister wanted to date him! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! A shudder went down his back and for a second he closed his eyes. Sadly, in that second he bumped into someone.

"Not again!" groaned Ryan as he tilted his hat up.

Thank god it was only Kelsi.

"Can you see at all?" asked Kelsi.

"I had my eyes closed."

"Sometimes I wonder about that brain of yours."

"Shut up. I just got asked out by my sister."

"W-what?! Explain, please!"

"She didn't know it was me. I told her I was someone something or other."

"What did you say?"

"NO! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"At least you'll never have to go through this again."

"She expects to see her dream date at the after party. . . oh shoot! The party! I completely forgot!"

"What?"

"I have to get there before she does. She has no idea I'm here. She thinks I'm at Lava Springs waiting for her."

"When is she gonna get there?"

"10:00."

"It's 8:29. You still have plenty of time."

"Too bad I'm so busy with distractions to keep track of time."

"Then I'll keep track of it for you," said Kelsi, "Lava Springs is like . . . seven minutes away from here. Sharpay will probably leave by 9:50. So, I'll just get you at 9:45. That way you can get there, check everything over, and be ready for Sharpay when she arrives."

"Oh my god, Kels, thank you so much. It's nice to have one person on my side today. Maybe now I can actually start to enjoy this party."

"Good." said Kelsi satisfied with herself. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got someone waiting for me on the dance floor."

"How long do you two plan to dance for?!" asked Ryan, surprised by the stamina of his friend and her crush.

"We've barely begun." Kelsi laughed as she disappeared into the crowd of dancing teens.

"Wow," said Ryan as he turned around. "Talk about dance machi-" Ryan was unable to finish his sentence as he bumped into yet another person. "What is it?! Do I have a sign on me that says 'Bump into me.'?!"

"I don't think so. Not unless it's invisible."

"Hello, Mr. Bolton." said Ryan as he looked at Troy while adjusting his hat over his eyes. "Thinking again?"

"No. I was actually coming to talk to you when you bumped into me." said Troy.

"I bumped into you?" asked Ryan disbelievingly. "I beg your pardon, but who was standing behind whom?"

"True," Troy admitted, "But who started walking without looking where they were going?"

"I barely took a step." Ryan retorted. "I'm surprised I couldn't feel your breath on my neck."

"I'm surprised you're able to walk without tripping over your own feet." said Troy indignantly.

"Didn't you have something to say?" said Ryan wanting to get this conservation over with.

"Um . . . yeah, um," said Troy, suddenly nervous and unable to find his words.

Ryan was starting to become exasperated with these people. "Well," he said impatiently. "Today please."

"You know, you're really pushy?" said Troy.

"Well, you weren't so hesitant to speak when you were talking about my eyes." retorted Ryan.

At the mention of his earlier comment, Troy became red-faced and lowered his eyes to the floor muttering, "Yeah, um, that's what I wanted to talk about."

"Then talk." Ryan said quickly.

"It's not that easy when you keep rushing me." said Troy as he lifted his head a little.

Ryan realized he had been unfairly impatient. He took a deep breath before he said, "Sorry. It's just that . . . this night hasn't gone exactly as I planned it would. Please, continue."

Now Troy was looking at him straight in the eye. "Thanks. Sorry you're night isn't going so well. If it makes you feel any better mine isn't going so well either."

"Really? I would think Troy Bolton would be having the most fun at any party." said Ryan.

"Not with an angry ex and your teammates hassling you all night long about how much of an idiot you are for breaking up with the perfect girl." said Troy.

"That does sound like a recipe for a sucky night." said Ryan with a sympathetic smile.

"What about you?" Troy suddenly asked.

"What?" asked Ryan caught off guard by the question.

"What's been so bad about your night?" asked Troy again.

"Oh, um . . . I can't really talk about it. At least not in here." said Ryan searching for a new topic in his head.

"Wanna go?" asked Troy.

"What?" asked Ryan, again caught off guard by the boy's question.

"Do you wanna leave? Like, go outside or something," said Troy pointing towards the ballroom entrance, "I think there's a garden out back."

"Yeah, there is." said Ryan, remembering it from when he was at the hotel earlier in the day. "Are you sure you wanna leave the party?"

"It's not like there's anything good happening here." said Troy starting to walk towards the stairs. "So are you coming?"

"Uh," said Ryan hesitating for a second, looking back at the party that was supposed to be so great and back at the boy of his dreams, "Yeah. There really isn't anything important in here."

As Ryan walked with Troy up the grand staircase and out of the ballroom he was so much happier than he had been all night. Soon they were in main the lobby and heading towards the back door.

"You never told me what you were going to say about the whole 'nice eyes' comment." said Ryan as he walked through the door Troy was holding for him.

"You never told me why you're night has been so bad." retorted Troy as he followed Ryan out of the door and started along the path that led to the garden.

"Fine," said Ryan, "If you really must know tonight . . . no, this whole day hasn't been the best for me because I had to skip school, organize and decorate two parties, steal a credit card, throw together a costume in half an hour, bumped into people several times, got hit on by my . . . someone who's like a sister to me, and nearly had to miss this dance. Although, maybe it would've been better if I hadn't come."

"You stole someone's credit card?" asked Troy.

"Uh . . . my parent's. They don't like it when I borrow money so had I to take one of their credit cards without asking." Ryan lied.

"Ah. Well, that definitely beats my troubles. Except for skipping school. That wouldn't have been so bad." said Troy smiling at the thought.

Ryan laughed a little. "Yeah well, because of it I had to sneak in here. I'm hoping Darbus didn't see me."

"Right," said Troy remembering the rules. "Being absent no dance."

"Exactly. So now that I've told you my secrets, start talking."

"That's not fair." said Troy feeling cheated. "If I tell you more then I've told you two things and you've only told me one."

"Ok," said Ryan seeing his point. "If you tell me about the 'eyes' thing, then I'll . . . I'll tell you my name. I'm sure you've been dying to know that."

"Come on," said Troy, "You're gonna have to give me more than that. This is a really important topic."

"Ok, ok." said Ryan, "I'll tell you my name and . . . a really big secret."

"A really big secret?" said Troy disbelievingly.

"Yes," said Ryan firmly before repeating, "A really big secret."

"How do I know it's not something like 'I like chocolate', or some lie?" asked Troy.

"You'll just have to trust me." said Ryan.

Troy stood in front of Ryan. "I don't even know your name."

"Then you better start talking so I can tell you it." said Ryan, smiling as he stepped around the jock.

Troy could only chuckle as he turned around and jogged to catch up with Ryan. "Ok. Where do you want me to start?"

"Why did you say it?" Ryan had that question stuck in his mind since Troy had mentioned his eyes.

"I don't know. We were talking, more than I usually do with a stranger, then I looked at your eyes. And suddenly I couldn't look away. I didn't want to look away. I know it's a corny thing to say, but I got lost in your eyes. They just seemed so full of emotion, understanding, light . . . they were mesmerizing. They were perfect. The perfect shade of blue that wasn't too dark or too light. The perfect shape, nearly almond shaped but with a uniqueness that made them different. The perfect distance, not too far apart or too close together. And I just blurted it out."

"Whoa." Ryan was grasping for more words, but none came to mind. So all he could say was, "Whoa." No one had ever taken a second look at his eyes. Troy was able to describe them so deeply with just a second's glance. It was . . . shocking, to say the least.

"Is that all you have to say?" asked Troy, a little nervously, as he stopped in his tracks.

Ryan stopped as well and just looked at Troy. After a minute or two he blurted out the words, "Hi. My name is Chester."

"Hi, Chester," said Troy with a smile, as he extended his hand to Ryan, "I'm Troy."

"Hi, Troy." said Ryan as he shook Troy's hand sheepishly. Embarrassed by his rushed and clumsy lie. As they began walking again Ryan said, "Um, sorry about that. I just wasn't expecting . . . that."

"What?"

"Most people aren't so . . . impressed with my eyes." said Ryan, still fumbling with his words a little.

"I must be more perceptive of the little things." said Troy.

"You must be." said Ryan.

"So about that secret . . ." said Troy.

"Right. The secret." said Ryan, who had forgotten for a second. He hadn't exactly thought of a secret to tell. Or he probably had and was so shocked by Troy's confession to remember. So he started to look around as he began to think.

They had reached the garden about two minutes ago. Now they walking past rows of carnations, violets, and orchids that lead to a small circular area surrounded by tall flower bushes with a bench in the center. It took a minute to reach the bench and another minute before Ryan said something.

"I have a secret." said Ryan dumbly.

"I'm aware of that." said Troy with a laugh as he looked at Ryan expectantly.

"And it is . . ."

"It is?" asked Troy as he leaned in closer.

Ryan looked at Troy and found his face was merely six inches away. He could faintly feel the heat emanating from Troy's body. The close proximity of his crush made it harder for Ryan to think a secret, a real one. Except for the one he didn't want to expose. But as the seconds drew on he found himself closer to saying it. Until . . .

"I really like you." Ryan blurted out in a whisper. Ryan was surprised when Troy didn't seemed fazed by his confession in the least bit. But it was strange when Troy just stared into his eyes, his expression unreadable. This went on for a few minutes. "Troy?" asked Ryan wondering if the boy was ok.

Suddenly Troy started to lean in closer, and Ryan found himself starting to slowly inch closer and closer as well. He could faintly feel Troy's hand pulling at the string of the mask in back. As they got closer and closer Ryan thought his life had never been more perfect.

9:37. Ryan's perfect moment is interrupted by his best friend.

"Hey," said Kelsi nervously as she watched the two boys move apart before they were able to come together. "Um, we need to talk."

Ryan looked at his watch and back at Kelsi before standing up from the bench. "Sorry, I'll be right back." he said to Troy as he and Kelsi walked out of the circular area and around a corner, out of Troy's sight, and hopefully his hearing range. When they stopped Ryan immediately said, "Are you serious?! I have like eight minutes left! And if you didn't notice I was _busy_, with _Troy_, the boy you've pushing me at since I've got here."

"Sharpay left!" Kelsi blurted out.

Ryan was about to say something, but it had crawled back down his throat when Kelsi had announced her news. Now he just stood there with his mouth wide open and his arm hanging out in the air. It took a minute before he recovered. "What?"

"Jason had to go to the bathroom and so I decided to check on Sharpay and when I looked around I couldn't find her or her groupies anywhere. I checked the entire ballroom, the bathrooms, I asked the guy in the lobby if he saw them. They left, Ry. Sorry." said Kelsi in one quick breath.

"Oh my god." said Ryan starting to panic. "I have to go."

Without thinking Ryan began sprinting back to the hotel. He burst through the back door, ran through the lobby, out of the front door, and jumped into his car before speeding towards Lava Springs. He never noticed during his mad dash his mask had managed to fall off. Or that a few minutes later Troy Bolton would be picking it up.


	4. The After Party

By 9:51 Ryan was pulling into the member's parking lot of Lava Springs and was relieved to see that Sharpay's pink convertible wasn't there. The first thing he decided to do when he walked through the front doors was find Fulton.

"FULTON!" Ryan yelled.

In two seconds Fulton had appeared in the main lobby covered in glitter and tinsel. "Yes, Mr. Evans?" asked Fulton as if he didn't look completely ridiculous.

Ryan didn't seem to notice his appearance either. "Good, I found you. How has everything been in my absence?" asked Ryan as he rushed to the pool area.

"Everything has gone according to plan," said Fulton proudly. "All the preparations have been maintained, Miss. Evans's _package_ has arrived, the DJ has been given his music, and the food will be ready when the guests arrive."

"That is great, Fulton," said Ryan appreciatingly as he went around the pool checking every little detail. Going back inside he went into the kitchen to check on the food with Fulton following right behind. Once he saw that everything was in order he decided to stop for a second. "This is all very good, Fulton. Oh, thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure." said Fulton.

"That almost sounded genuine." said Ryan as they exited the kitchen. "Now I have to go upstairs and change before Sharpay gets here. When I come back down fill me in on everything that happened while I was gone. I mean _everything_. Every single second. I don't want Sharpay to think that I even blinked."

"Will do, Mr. Evans." said Fulton.

As Ryan began to go up the stairs to his room he turned back to Fulton and said, "Nice glitter by the way." Fulton turned beet red as Ryan rushed up the stairs laughing.

When 10:00 rolled around Ryan awaited Sharpay, ready to give her a play-by-play of everything that had happened at Lava Springs from the time he arrived in the afternoon to when he got back from the dance. Fulton had been paying close attention to the preparations in Ryan's absence. And now that he had changed from his all white suit, and with Sharpay's credit card returned, and his costume in his closet, he was confident in his ability to fool Sharpay that she had gotten everything she wanted. He was now wearing a black vest with a light blue undershirt and black pants with a black fedora on his head. When he had changed out of his costume he had finally noticed that his mask was gone. He had panicked for a second, but decided he would just find it later. Besides, no one could actually trace it back to him.

By 10:13 when the East High students began to show up, free from their costumes and in their normal clothes, he was still waiting in the front lobby for Sharpay. And when 10:25 rolled around he had given up on her and decided to join the party. Kelsi had already arrived to the party, surprisingly without Jason, and was sitting at the piano in the music room, which was devoid of people.

"What are you doing in here all alone?" asked Ryan as he sat beside her.

"My feet hurt." Kelsi whined before she laughed a little.

"That's what happens when you dance for three hours straight with Jason Cross." Ryan replied.

"We didn't dance for the entire three hours." Kelsi protested. "We took some breaks. Did some talking."

"How did you two end up dancing anyway?" asked Ryan.

"I got up the nerve to compliment him on his costume and so he asked me to dance." said Kelsi.

"Well, now you know never to compliment him again or else your feet will be sore for days." said Ryan.

"That's gonna be hard to do since he's gonna meet me in here later." said Kelsi shyly.

Ryan looked at his friend in shock as she turned away from him. "Unbelievable. You've only hung out for three hours and you guys already have a private date. I'm kinda jealous right now."

"This from the boy who nearly kissed his crush in the garden tonight." said Kelsi, not so shy anymore.

"This from the girl who interrupted me from kissing my crush in the garden tonight." said Ryan.

"Ah ha! So you admit you have a crush!" said Kelsi pointing an accusing finger in his face.

"Shut up," said Ryan pushing her hand away, "It's not like there's even a chance of anything coming from this crush."

"What are you talking about?" said Kelsi as if he were crazy. "He nearly kissed you."

"He doesn't even know my name. Well, at least my real name. I was too scared to tell him."

"Then tell him when he gets here. He's not in costume. You're not in costume. Heck, by the end of the night you might not even be in your clothes."

"You pervert."

"You're the pervert. You were probably thinking of his naked body all night."

"And you were probably thinking about Jason's."

"I'm a girl. We have our fantasies."

"Whatever. I'm pretty sure my own desires don't exactly go along with Sharpay's."

"Neither did your desire to go to the dance tonight. But you went anyway. By the way how did it go with Sharpay?"

"I don't know. She wasn't here when I got here and hasn't come or called since. I have no clue where she could be."

"Probably waiting to make another entrance."

"Sounds like something she would do." said Ryan, wondering what his sister was up to at that very moment. "Anyway, I should be getting back to the party. You have fun with Jason."

"I will." said Kelsi deviously.

Ryan laughed as he left the music room and moved outside to the pool area. The music seemed to be causing the ground to shake beneath his feet and everyone was dancing, more closely than they had done at the dance. Everything was going on without a hitch, though he found the punch had been spiked, but he and Sharpay had anticipated that. Besides, what's a party without a little alcohol? He spied the stage with the microphone set and the tally box that stood on the small table. One of Sharpay's crazy schemes. To prove her superiority she had decided to make this like a second Homecoming and have people choose a Halloween Ball King and a Halloween Ball Queen. The 'package' was a set of silver crown and tiara she had ordered. She assumed she and Troy would be winning making them an instant couple. Of course, Ryan thought she was crazy, but Sharpay always got what she wants.

Speaking of Troy, Ryan had yet to see him arrive at the party. But he did see Gabriella, who was sitting at a table with Taylor and Martha. If she had been angry before it was hard to imagine it now. She almost looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her hair was beautifully curled and put to the side and her dark green dress was amazing, but her confidence obviously wasn't matching her appearance. Ryan began to feel sorry for her. So he turned away and headed inside to find Fulton. Of course, Fulton had decided to hide himself in his office when the 'obnoxious, and rowdy hooligans' came to party.

"Has Sharpay called you at all?" asked Ryan.

"No, Mr. Evans. Your sister has not called me or sent any message of her whereabouts. But I'm sure she would not miss her own party." said Fulton reassuringly.

"Right. Thanks, Fulton." said Ryan as he left the office. He wandered into the empty lobby and sat on the large couch. Pulling out his cell phone he speed dialed his sister's cell.

_Ring! Ring! Ri-_

"What is it, Ryan?!" screeched Sharpay's voice on the other end. "I am very busy here!"

"Where are you? It's already . . . 10:42." asked Ryan.

"I'm at home trying to find an outfit to wear. I just can't decide." said Sharpay.

"You've spent 42 minutes trying to find an outfit?! Sharpay I thought you had already picked something and brought it to Lava Springs!" said Ryan, still amazed by his sister's antics.

"FYI. That outfit is for when I accept my tiara tonight. I need a more comfortable outfit that I can relax in till midnight," said Sharpay as if her brother had no brains. "And by the way, I would think twice before raising your voice at me again. I know what you've been up to tonight Ryan, and I'm not very happy with you. Before you start asking how I know Fulton told me. And after I gave you the chance at the dance to redeem yourself and tell the truth, you lie straight to my face. I also know about my credit card. Very disappointing. I always thought I could trust you Ryan, but now I'm not so sure. When I get to Lava Springs be prepared for a _long_ talk about your actions. Maybe if you're good I'll decide to have mercy and only destroy your social life forever. Until then. See ya."

As Ryan closed his phone and returned it to his pocket the only part of him that could move was his arm. The rest of his body was completely frozen. His face expressionless and his eyes empty. He thought he had won, but he was so wrong. Once again Sharpay got what she wanted. Even if Ryan had gone to the dance nothing productive came of it. Yeah, he had nearly kissed Troy, but Troy didn't even know who he was. He hadn't even noticed him when he knocked Ryan over in the hallway. All that progress was put to waste. And even if Ryan did as Kelsi told him and told Troy the truth, what's to say Troy wouldn't be mad about Ryan lying in the first place? In the end, Sharpay had won and Ryan had gotten himself screwed. And the person who helped to cause this . . . was Fulton.

"FULTON!" roared Ryan as he stomped into Fulton's office.

"What now, Mr. Evans?" asked Fulton impatiently.

"You told Sharpay! You told her I left! You told her about the credit card! You told her everything! And you probably knew where she was! How could you do this to me?!" yelled Ryan.

"Mr. Evans, I have been carrying out your sister's orders since she learned how to speak. I would not go against her just because you decided to have fun for one night. That kind of decision could cost me my job." said Fulton.

"What makes you think you're job isn't in danger?" asked Ryan threateningly.

"Mr. Evans, you aren't Sharpay. You don't have as much control as she does. Your parents practically let her run this place. And you're just another one of her many servants. Even if you did want to fire me, your sister would out rule you." said Fulton.

"I have just as much as power around here as Sharpay." Ryan hissed.

"I highly doubt that, Ryan. Sharpay has all the power." said Fulton with his oh-so-annoying sarcastic smirk.

"We'll see about that." said Ryan threateningly as he left the office. For a second he almost sounded like Sharpay, but he couldn't get that . . . pure evil, into his voice.

His party mood was officially dead and instead of going out with the dancing, and mostly drunk, crowd of teenagers, Ryan decided to return to his comfy couch in the lobby. A few minutes he wished he had gone out to the pool area and drowned out his sorrows with tainted fruit punch. As the front doors of Lava Springs closed shut Ryan stood and turned to see Sharpay standing at the front of the main lobby with her flunkies flanking each side of her. Being the drama queen she is she decided to wear her sunglasses even though it was pitch black outside. But as she stared him down she removed the sunglasses to reveal the cool, calm eyes that held no anger, only just determination.

"Let's have a talk, Ryan." she said.

As Sharpay and Ryan ascended the stairs to her room alone, her clones dismissed to party their non-existent hearts out, there were no words spoken. Just complete silence. Even Sharpay's heels made no noise as they stepped down the hall. When they entered the room Sharpay sat on her bed and Ryan stood frozen in front of the open door. Sharpay stared Ryan down for three minutes before she spoke.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself? And don't try saying sorry. I know you aren't." said Sharpay.

"I have some regrets about my decision," said Ryan, "But you're right. I'm not sorry about doing what I want to do for once."

"Ryan, do you like to see me unhappy? Do you hate me so much that you would try to ruin my night?" asked Sharpay.

"Ruin your night?" asked Ryan incredulously. "Sharpay, you're the one who tried to keep me from going to the dance."

"That was to protect you, Ryan. Tell me. Did you have any fun at the dance tonight?" asked Sharpay.

"I'll admit it wasn't the best night of my life, but that's because-"

"And have you been having much fun here either?" Sharpay interrupted.

"Well, no, but-"

"See, Ryan," said Sharpay, not letting him finish, "I wasn't trying to make you miserable. I was trying to protect you from having a bad night. From these bad people who would just make you feel inadequate. I did all this for your sake. You think I don't notice you, but I always notice how good you feel when you get a job done, when you've finished your work perfectly. I wanted you to be safe."

"That is . . . the biggest load of bull you've ever said to _anyone_ in your life, Sharpay." said Ryan. "Do you seriously expect me to believe you did this all for me? My night has been so awful because I was scared about what you'd do when you found out what I've been up to. Whenever something goes wrong in my life it's because of you. I know you took credit for the dance decorations. And I know later, you'll probably take credit for this party. You are so concerned about making yourself up into this grand idol, that you're willing to make me some lowly servant. And just so you know, it's because I went to the dance tonight that I nearly got a kiss."

A flash of surprise went through Sharpay's eyes, but only for a second before it disappeared. Ryan took that moment of distraction to attempt an escape out the door.

"Don't you dare try to leave, Ryan." said Sharpay, which caused Ryan to freeze. "I'm not finished with you. You leave when I say you can."

That was the last straw. Ryan turned to look at his sister. "No, Sharpay. I'm finished with you. I'm finished with doing what you tell me to do. I am not your servant, I am not one your little groupies, and I am not some little rag doll for you to play around with. I am your brother and I have my own life and the ability to choose for myself. And I choose to leave _right now_. Goodbye, Sharpay."

Ryan turned and left from the room without daring to look at Sharpay's reaction. Sure enough, Ryan would probably be regretting this decision later when Sharpay tried to put him place, but for right now he was free. And being free made him want to party. As he walked down the stairs into the lobby he got another surprise. Troy Bolton sitting on the couch looking at a mask that he held in his hands. More specifically, Ryan's mask.

_Crap_, thought Ryan as he continued down the stairs,_ of all the people to find it. He does. Figures._ Ryan put on a calm face as he quietly walked over to the couch, Troy's back to him.

"Can I help you, Troy?" he asked.

Troy jolted up and turned to look at Ryan. When he saw it was just the blond boy he was able calm himself down. "Oh, hi." he said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." said Ryan sheepishly as his eyes lowered to the floor.

"No, it's ok." said Troy. "I was just so deep in thought."

"About what?"

"This." said Troy as he held up the mask.

Ryan looked at the mask with feigned interest, hoping not to look suspicious. "A mask?" he asked.

"Well, I was actually thinking about who it belonged to." said Troy.

"And who might that be?" asked Ryan, hoping he didn't say it too excitedly.

"A guy named Chester." said Troy.

Ryan wanted to let out a huge sigh of relief, but kept it locked inside. "Oh, well, do you need any help returning it to Chester?"

"Do you know where he is?" asked Troy quickly.

"U-um, no," stammered Ryan, surprised by the urgency in Troy's voice, "But I'm sure we can find him. Everybody has a room here for tonight. One of Sharpay's ideas. His name would be on the room chart if he's here. And everyone from school is here."

"Thanks, man." said Troy as he followed Ryan over to the front desk.

Ryan pulled out the book with the room chart for tonight. Nearly all the rooms were filled with students who would be too drunk to drive home without getting in an accident. As Ryan went down the list with Troy he was surprised to see that there was actually no boy with the name Chester in East High. Lucky pick.

"He's not here." said Ryan as he closed the book and returned it to its place. "Sorry."

"Well, that's too bad. Thanks for helping, Ryan." said Troy.

"You know my name?" Ryan blurted out before thinking.

"Of course, I do." said Troy with a laugh. "We've been in the same school since like kindergarten. And your Sharpay's brother so I'd have to be blind and death not to know who you are."

"Right. Sorry." said Ryan, completely embarrassed. "It's just that you didn't seem to remember my name . . . the other day."

"The other day?" asked Troy.

"When you knocked me over in the middle of the hallway." Ryan supplied.

"Oh! That was you?" asked Troy surprised.

"Yeah. You must've been too busy thinking to notice me." said Ryan.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that." said Troy scratching the back his head.

"No need to be." said Ryan. "I should actually be thanking you. Being laid out on the floor gave me time to stop and think. So, thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome, I guess." said Troy.

"So why are you looking for this Chester guy?"

"I just wanted to return his mask."

"Really? That's all you wanted?" When Troy shot a look at him Ryan realized he was being too interested in the subject. "I mean, why go through so much trouble just to return a mask? I doubt he's gonna need it now."

"Um . . . I guess . . . you're right." said Troy hesitantly and reluctantly.

"You could just leave it here. If he shows up he could just take it." said Ryan.

"Uh, sure." said Troy.

He slowly reached his hand out to place the mask on the front desk. When it was finally there he was very reluctant to let it go. Just as he was about to set it down Ryan said, "Or, I could help you to find him out back. Everybody's out there and I'm sure some non-students have crashed the party. He might be here after all."

"That sounds like a much better idea." said Troy and quickly brought the mask to his side.

"Let's go." said Ryan.

As he and Troy began to walk through the halls towards the pool area Ryan stole a glance at the boy and smiled as he saw Troy staring at the mask. Obviously, he had left a good impression.

"So, um, what's he like?" asked Ryan.

"Huh?" asked Troy, snapping out of his thoughts.

"This Chester person. What's he like? I don't mean to be pry, but it seems like you like him." said Ryan, afraid of how Troy would react.

A moment of silence and then, "Is it that obvious?"

"When you keep staring at that mask it is." said Ryan.

"Don't tell anyone." said Troy.

"I'm not one for gossip. That's my sister." said Ryan disdainfully.

"He's kinda cool." said Troy after a while.

"Kinda cool?" said Ryan disappointedly. "That's it?"

"What?" asked Troy confused.

"Well, if I was him, I would be unimpressed by that description. Kinda cool? That's how you describe a friend you just met. When describing someone you like you use your feelings, not your brain." said Ryan.

"Well, if you're such an expert on descriptions, tell me something about a person you like." said Troy.

"We're not examining my life right now." Ryan retorted.

"Then, what do you want me to say?" asked Troy.

"I don't know." said Ryan. "Why don't you start with his eyes?"

"Why his eyes?" said Troy giving Ryan another look.

"Everyone likes to hear about their eyes. Tell me about his." said Ryan, coming up with an excuse.

"Well . . . they're blue." said Troy.

"That's it?" said Ryan.

"What do you want from me?" asked Troy.

"Obviously, you need practice." said Ryan. He stopped and grabbed Troy by the arm. Turning Troy to face him he looked straight into his eyes. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you see."

"What?" asked Troy confused.

"Just do it. Describe them as much as you can. I will not just settle for blue." said Ryan.

Troy took a moment to stare straight into Ryan's eyes. Then he suddenly looked away and started walking again. Ryan was surprised for a moment and stood rooted in place before he started running after Troy.

"Hey," said Ryan trying to get his attention, "What was that about?"

"Nothing." mumbled Troy.

"Uh, obviously, that wasn't nothing." said Ryan trailing behind. "Something just happened."

"You know," said Troy whirling on Ryan, "We aren't friends. I don't even know you that well."

"What's your point?" said Ryan stopping in his tracks.

"You don't have the right to suddenly insert yourself into my life. I don't have to tell you every little secret I have." said Troy angrily.

"First, I wasn't _inserting_ myself into your life, which, by the way, sounds really disgusting. Second, I was just trying to help you." said Ryan.

"I don't need your help." said Troy.

"Obviously, you do because you're not very good with sharing your feelings." said Ryan.

"Yeah, not with strangers." said Troy.

"I'm not a stranger. Like you said we've known each other since kindergarten." said Ryan.

"I also said I don't know you that well." said Troy.

"That didn't really seem to matter until you looked into my eyes. So, obviously, you don't have a problem with me. You have a problem with my eyes. And I have a right to know why you don't like my eyes." said Ryan.

Troy started walking again and Ryan followed close behind. Troy kept looking back to see if Ryan was following and after it became apparent Ryan wasn't giving up he finally said something.

"I don't have a problem with your eyes." said Troy.

"Then what's the problem?" asked Ryan still following him.

"I recognized your eyes." said Troy.

"Well, since you see them every Monday-Friday that really isn't much of a surprise." said Ryan.

"That's not what I mean. I recognize your eyes on someone else." said Troy.

"Someone else?" said Ryan, realizing the mess he had just gotten himself into.

"Yeah." said Troy, not elaborating.

"Well, some people have the same kind of eyes you know." said Ryan thinking of excuses. "And people with contacts can make their eyes any color they want. And with modern plastic surgery nearly anything is possible. And . . . and . . ."

"I think I get the picture." said Troy.

"I'm just trying to say don't let appearances deceive you." said Ryan. "Not everybody is truthful about who they are."

"Are you saying your eyes are fake?" asked Troy.

"Excuse me?! My eyes are not fake! These are one hundred percent natural! They cannot be duplicated! Why I never!" said Ryan going into a rage.

"Sorry." said Troy. "I didn't mean anything by it. Maybe you should try to keep your voice down."

"Why should I?!" shouted Ryan.

"Because we're outside."

Ryan looked around and noticed that they had finally reached the pool area. Luckily, no one had noticed him shouting at Troy.

"Oh," said Ryan, red-faced, "Well . . . you have greasy hair."

Ryan walked straight past Troy and into the crowd of grinding partygoers. He was surprised to find that Troy actually followed him.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" asked Troy with a laugh.

"Yes, it was." said Ryan.

"I hope you're better at descriptions than you are at insults." said Troy.

"Shut up." said Ryan getting agitated.

"No need to get mad." teased Troy.

"You know what," said Ryan as he stopped and turned to face-to-face with Troy, "Your hair is greasier than McDonald's french fries. In fact, there's enough grease to fill a McDonald's. And your hair's a complete mess. It looks like you got out of bed, dragged your head across ground, and had your dog roll around in it. It's called a comb. And it's also the color of mud. Your hair is the color of mud, mixed with cow poop, and vomit. There."

"Wow." said Troy.

Now Ryan was breathing deeply, trying to regain his cool. "What?" he asked.

"Wow. I'm sorry." said Troy as he laughed a little. "It's just that . . . that sounds like something a five-year-old would say."

"Ughhh!" shouted Ryan. He resumed his stomping away from the suddenly infuriating boy. "You jerk!" he shouted back.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" said Troy as he continued to follow Ryan.

"Whatever! I'm getting a drink!" said Ryan walking towards the food.

"Well, I'm gonna go search for Chester." said Troy as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Well, you're not gonna find him!"

As soon as Ryan said it he covered his mouth with both hands. He slowly turned around to see that Troy had stopped and was now looking at him strangely.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I mean, you probably won't find him alone." said Ryan quickly. "You don't even know what he looks like without his mask."

"I know what his eyes look like." said Troy.

"Yeah, blue." Ryan scoffed. "That really helps. I have the same eyes, remember?"

"Hey, your eyes are nothing like his! Your eyes are cold and bitter!"

"Cold and bitter?! My eyes are warm, full of emotion and understanding, my eyes are awesome! Your eyes are so . . . _common_!"

"Oh please! My eyes are the most unique around here! And the only emotion in your eyes is anger! You are an angry person!"

"I am not an angry person! You're just a jerk!"

"You're the jerk!"

"Takes one to know one!"

"So you admit you are one!"

During the course of their little argument Ryan and Troy had slowly gotten closer and closer to each other and now they were just a few feet apart. As Ryan was about to reply to Troy's statement some drunk person bumped him from behind, sending him straight into Troy's chest. As Troy stumbled back under Ryan's weight he hooked his arms around Ryan to keep them both up. When they were both steady Ryan looked up into Troy's eyes as Troy stared back into his. It was Ryan's second perfect moment of the night. And it was Sharpay's second worst moment as she watched it happen in front of her eyes, unnoticed by Troy and Ryan.

"Oh, Ryan," she said as a plan formulated in her head, "You have definitely crossed the line. Time to remember your place."

It took five minutes for Ryan to recover. He gasped as he pushed himself off of Troy's chest and began to fix the imaginary flaws with his hair. Without Ryan in his arms Troy seemed to recover himself and began to keep his gaze on the ground.

"Um," began Ryan.

"Yeah." said Troy.

"Maybe."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm gonna-"

"Ok. And I'll go-"

"Right."

With their words said both boys started walking in the exact opposite direction of each other. Sharpay was glad to see that were finally deciding to act like they didn't share one body. The sight had sickened her and she felt like puking up her breakfast. But for her plans to work she had to be completely calm and poised. She looked to her watch. 11:30. Just a half hour until everything was put into motion. But for right now she had to focus on getting into her outfit, which seemed like a total waste now.

11:55. Sharpay was standing on the steps of the stage, scanning the crowd to check if her girls were in place. She had informed them all of their parts in her plan, making sure it was simple enough for them all to understand. Ryan was standing by the pool edge sipping some punch, non-alcoholic. Suddenly he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Troy standing next to him, white mask in hand and his eyes to the floor. But after a few seconds he was looking Ryan eye to eye.

"I, uh, wanted to say sorry for calling you an angry person and a jerk." mumbled Troy.

Ryan was a little surprised by the apology, but quickly regained a cool composure. "Apology accepted." was all he said.

Troy waited a minute before asking, "Don't you have something else to say?"

"No." said Ryan coolly.

"You can't think of anything else?" said Troy getting a little irritated.

"Nuh-uh." said Ryan taking another sip of his drink.

"After I get up the courage to come over here and say sorry you can't say a simple sorry back?!" asked Troy.

"I didn't say your eyes were cold and _bitter_." Ryan spat out.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I admit I said some mean things, but you haven't been an exact angel all night either." said Troy.

"My eyes are not bitter." said Ryan.

"Okay, I get it." said Troy.

"Not a single ounce of bitterness in them." said Ryan.

"Are you gonna keep repeating that?" asked Troy.

"Maybe I will." said Ryan indignantly.

"_Sigh._ I didn't mean it, ok? Your eyes aren't bitter or cold. They're kinda nice." said Troy.

"Only kinda?" asked Ryan.

"You did call me a jerk. And insulted my hair." said Troy.

"Fine." said Ryan. "I'm sorry too. I just don't like the idea of having bitter eyes."

"I don't think anyone does. By the way, you were right."

"About you being a jerk?"

"No!" said Troy angrily. "I couldn't find Chester anywhere."

"Oh, right. That." said Ryan grimly.

"I've walked around here twice and haven't even gotten a glimpse of him anywhere." said Troy.

"Troy, I've gotta tell you something." said Ryan.

"What?"

"You're never going to find Chester." said Ryan.

"You've already told me that."

"I mean, you're not going to find him anywhere. Not here and not even on this planet."

"Are you trying to say he's an alien?"

"No, you doofus! _Sigh._ You are so simple." said Ryan as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Before we begin another round of name calling could you please elaborate?" asked Troy.

"Ok. This may seem hard to believe, but I'm gonna come right out and say it." Ryan took a moment before he continued, "Chester isn't real. Chester is really-"

"HELLO EVERYONE!" echoed Sharpay's voice over the crowd. Once her voice started to ring out the music was quieted and everyone looked to the beautiful blond in a blood red, skin-tight, dress that ran past her feet hiding her Jimmy Chou's. "IT'S 11:59 AND JUST A FEW SECONDS AWAY FROM THE CROWNING OF TONIGHT'S HALLOWEEN BASH KING AND QUEEN!"

Everyone cheered at the announcement, while Ryan rubbed his temples. The shrill voice of his sister over the microphone was starting to give him a huge migraine. While he was distracted by the pain in his head he didn't notice the groupies slowly starting to surround him from every angle, except behind him, which was the pool.

"THE KING AND QUEEN WILL BE GIVEN THESE AUTHENTIC SILVER CROWNS," which sat on a cushion on the table with the ballot boxes, "AND WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO WATCH THE REST OF THE FESTIVITIES FROM THEIR COMFORTABLE THRONES RIGHT HERE ON STAGE."

The thrones were really just overly decorated dining chairs from the dining lounge, but they certainly looked royal. As the pain began to subside Ryan looked at Troy to see the boy was still looking at him. Ryan didn't know if he was waiting for an answer or just too shocked to move.

"THE HALLOWEEN BASH KING IS," Sharpay now held two envelopes and opened one to pull out a card with a name on it, "TROY BOLTON."

_Big shocker there,_ went through the mind of nearly person there, but more importantly, Ryan and Sharpay. A bright spotlight landed on Troy and its intensity seemed to knock him out of his trance. As he shielded his eyes from the light he began to look around and eventually looked at Ryan again.

"Go," Ryan urged him towards the stage, "You won."

After a second Troy seemed to register what the boy had said and made his way to the stage and up the stairs. When he got up there Sharpay placed the crown on his head, gave him a congratulations, and he went to sit in his throne, remembering to put a smile on for the people. Ryan watched the whole thing and he could have sworn, at one point, he saw his sister look directly at him, with a not so unfamiliar look in her eyes. It had been for barely a second, but that look still sent a chill down his spine.

"OUR HALLOWEEN BASH KING, TROY BOLTON. ISN'T HE JUST ADORABLE?" asked Sharpay, getting a lot of feedback from many of the girls in the crowd. "AND NOW FOR OUR HALLOWEEN BASH QUEEN, WHO GET TO BE SITTING PRETTY NEXT TO OUR EAST HIGH BASKETBALL STAR. THE LUCKY LADY IS . . ." Sharpay drew the card out of the envelope and smiled as it said exactly as she had planned. _This is how things have to be brother._ "RYAN EVANS. COME UP AND CLAIM YOUR TIARA AND YOUR MAN."

After it was said Ryan thought he had heard it wrong. When people started to look at him he knew he hadn't, but he thought he would be able to handle it. When the whispers, snickers, and outbursts of laughter began, his confidence had hit a definite zero.

"COME ON, RYAN. HURRY UP. TROY IS WAITING."

Now a spotlight was shining directly in his face and he noticed people starting to approach him. The groupies. Groupies #1 and 3 both took an arm and began to pull while #2 grabbed at his shirt. With all his might he struggled to get out of their hold and as far away from that stage as possible. He looked at the stage and saw Troy watching him, confused and wondering what was going on.

"DON'T BE SHY, RYAN. EVERYONE LOVES YOU. COME ON."

"Let me go!" Ryan shouted at the groupies.

And on command they let go. And as Ryan reveled at the freedom his happiness was washed away with the cold sting of pool water surrounding his body. Even submerged under the water he could hear the laughter of the student body who were watching from the surface. All he wanted to do was stay underwater and drown, but his body reluctantly floated back up to the surface and his head was suddenly above water. The pointed fingers and the laughing mouths seemed menacing as he began to make his way to the pool's edge.

"MY BROTHER, RYAN EVANS. HALLOWEEN BASH QUEEN AND IMPOSTER. DID YOU KNOW HE SNUCK INTO THE SCHOOL HALLOWEEN DANCE AS A GUY NAMED CHESTER CUNNINGHAM? NOT ONLY THAT HE RECKLESSLY FLIRTED WITH HIS OWN SISTER AND TRIED TO SEDUCE AND KISS TROY BOLTON, WHO HE HAS HAD A CRUSH ON FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS. IT TRULY IS SAD."

After that Ryan's brain just shut down. His body went into automatic mode and his soul seemed to hide away in some dark little corner never to return. He hoisted himself out of the freezing water, not bothering to get his hat, which had fallen off in the pool, and walked through the laughing crowd and into the building where no one followed him. If his brain hadn't been unplugged he would have been curious of the look on Gabriella's face. It was like the face of someone who actually felt sorry for you. Sadly, it went unnoticed.

Ryan went straight to his room, striped out of his wet clothes, took a shower, threw on some dry clothes, and got into bed. He was thinking of falling asleep when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find Kelsi standing there.

"Ryan, I just heard what happened." she said in a quiet voice.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Kelsi. Maybe in the morning." said Ryan. All tone gone from his voice.

"Sure." said Kelsi as she began to walk away.

Ryan closed his door walked back to his bed. Just before he got in it there was another knock at his door. Opening it he began saying, "I said not-"

When he saw Troy standing in front of him he stopped. The crown was now gone and the mask was still in his hand. Nothing was said for a long while.

"Can I have my mask back?" Ryan said finally.

"Ryan . . ."

"Can I have my mask back?" Ryan repeated.

Troy handed over the mask and Ryan was about to close the door in his face when he said, "Ryan, we need to talk."

"I'm done talking to you, Troy." was all he said before he door slammed shut. Ryan ignored the rest of the knocks on his door as he got into bed and tried to put his mind to rest.


	5. The Morning After

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Kelsi stood in front of Ryan's door waiting for him to open up. Ever since she had heard what Sharpay had done last night she had been worried sick about him. When she had seen him his eyes had looked empty, like he had completely checked out. As her worries swelled in her head the door opened and she saw Ryan, just standing there with a smile. His eyes looked the same again. He was completely groomed and seemed ready for a sunshiny day. It freaked her out.

"Hey, Kelsi." he said as he let her in.

"Hi, Ry," she said hesitantly, "You ok?"

"Never been better." said Ryan.

Kelsi took a seat on the edge of his bed as he pulled a chair from the corner closer to her. As he sat down in the chair Kelsi sized him up one more time. He seemed to be normal.

"You seem awfully happy this morning." she stated.

"It just seems like a really good morning." Ryan replied. "The sun is shining. It's warmer than usual. A good morning."

"You didn't think things were so good last night." said Kelsi.

At the mention of last night Kelsi had expected him to flinch, but he didn't blink.

"Yeah, last night didn't exactly well. But that was last night. Now it's morning." said Ryan.

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Kelsi.

"The morning?"

"Last night, doofus."

"No need for names."

"There is if you're avoiding the subject."

"I'm not avoiding anything."

"Then let's talk about last night."

"Let's."

"You start."

"Why don't you?"

"I wasn't there."

"And why weren't you?"

"You know why."

"Your meeting with Jason lasted that long?"

"You're avoiding the subject again."

"I'm not avoiding anything."

"Then talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Sharpay was being her usual self and I finally came back to reality."

For a second Ryan's smile had dropped, but just as it disappeared it was back on his face again. Kelsi wasn't sure where this was going, but she wanted to find out.

"And what exactly is reality?" she asked.

Ryan hesitated for a second before answering her. "Reality is that Sharpay is the queen and I'm just the lowly servant. She gets what she wants and I get to do her chores."

"Sounds a little Cinderella." said Kelsi.

"Cinderella got a prince and a glass slipper. I get a dive in the pool and a cheap mask." said Ryan, his smile depleting of cheer.

"Really? Cause I think I saw a prince down in the dining room." said Kelsi, hoping he would get the bait.

He got it all right. He just wasn't biting. "There won't be any happily ever after's with that prince. That boat has officially left the dock and gone Titanic."

"Brutal much?" asked Kelsi.

"There's no chance. After last night I'm embarrassed to even be in the same room as him. He'll never trust me again after what I did. I lied to him." said Ryan.

"But you told him the truth later, right?" asked Kelsi.

"I tried. But Sharpay beat me to it as I was swimming to shore." said Ryan.

"Ryan, you don't know that he actually hates you. You've gotta talk to him." said Kelsi.

"I can't talk to him. I told him last night that I was done talking to him. Even if I wanted to I'm sure he wouldn't." said Ryan.

"You know what," said Kelsi, tired of this nonsense, as she stood up and grabbed Ryan by the wrist, "Come one!"

She pulled him out of his chair and began leading him out of the room and down the hall. Ryan struggled against her grip, but the girl was surprisingly strong.

"Since do you suddenly have a death grip?!" asked Ryan.

"Playing piano is surprisingly good for your arms." said Kelsi as she dragged him further along and down the stairs. "And strong arms help for when you're dealing with stubborn people."

"I'm not stubborn." said Ryan objectively.

"Then why are you trying so hard not to see Troy?"

"Because it's over. He knows it and I know it."

"It's not over until he says it."

"Why would he say it?"

"Because you're gonna go talk to him about it."

"What gives you the right to make my decisions for me?"

"Think of me as your fairy godmother."

"We're already past that stage."

"Then think of me as a best friend with a plan that actually works."

"Cinderella doesn't have any friends."

"And neither will you if you don't shut up."

They were now in front of the dining room and Kelsi pushed Ryan in as she followed closely behind. The first thing Ryan saw was Troy sitting by himself in the corner with a plate full of food in front of him.

"He's been staring at that plate for the past thirty-seven minutes." said Kelsi. "Hasn't even touched his fork. If he's not eating then obviously he's not over you."

"How do you know that?" asked Ryan.

"Because when he broke up with Gabriella he skipped lunch." said Kelsi. "Everyone knows that when Troy is upset he can't eat. And obviously he's upset over you."

"You don't know that." said Ryan.

"Nope, but you're gonna find out. Troy!"

When Kelsi shouted his name Troy's head shot up and he looked in their direction. Immediately he saw Ryan and when their eyes locked it was only for three seconds before Ryan turned away.

"Are you crazy?!" Ryan asked her as he tried to escape. "Let me out of here!"

"No." said Kelsi barring his way. "You will sit down and talk like normal people."

"Screw normal people!" said Ryan. "Besides he probably just wants me to leave."

"If that's true then why is he walking over here?" asked Kelsi.

"What?" asked Ryan as he suddenly froze. His eyes could hear the sound of sneakers against the shag carpet as they approached.

"Aren't you gonna turn around and look at him?" asked Kelsi.

"No. I'm gonna leave." said Ryan.

"Turn around before I have to make you." said Kelsi threateningly.

"Fine. But this is a really sucky plan."

When Ryan turned around he hadn't expected Troy to be _right_ behind him, and the resulting collision was a surprise that almost knocked him off his feet. If it hadn't been for the arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close to the body of his prince. And as he looked up into the eyes of said prince all words escaped from his mind except one, "Hi."

"Hey," said Troy with a smile, "You just can't keep away from my body, can you?"

"I'm sorry, but I believe it your arms around my body." said Ryan as he regained his thoughts.

"And it was you who crashed into me causing me to have to put my arms around you."

"So you only put them there because they had to be?"

"Exactly."

"Then why are they still there?"

"Because I like the way this feels."

"Good. Because so do I."

And as Troy and Ryan continued in their witty banter Kelsi looked upon her work and was so proud of what she had accomplished. And as the two lovebirds moved over to the table that Troy had been sitting at before Kelsi decided to search for the room of a Mr. Jason Cross and probably restart that make-out session that they had started last night. As for Ryan and Troy they stayed in the dining room till late afternoon, Ryan explaining everything about the night before and why he had lied, and Troy listening intently and forgiving Ryan. And in case you're wondering about Sharpay, well, she's doing just fine. Of course when she found out about Ryan and Troy she was mad, so mad in fact, that she happened to get her first pimple, and her second, and a couple of others. And her groupies managed to fall in a pond full toads (don't ask how or why they were near one) and each of them got a case of warts. And Sharpay's hair stylist dyed her hair to an ugly burgundy shade (I wonder why). And some other stuff. But other than that she was perfect and started treating Ryan better in hopes that it would end her string of bad luck. Maybe it will. Eventually. Until then it's just happily ever after for Ryan and Troy.


End file.
